


Seven Minutes

by Priestlyislove



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Alcohol, Aphrodisiacs, Denial, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Party Games, Pining, Pre-Canon, Unresolved, Young dakavendish, sensory issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestlyislove/pseuds/Priestlyislove
Summary: One of their first missions involve sneaking into a teen party. It goes...unexpectedly.
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Seven Minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deathishauntedbyhumans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/gifts).



“ _What_ are you wearing?” 

Dakota glanced down at his ‘Santa’s favorite ho’ sweater. “Uh, a sweater?”

Cavendish’s lips curled up in disgust. “Vinnie, we are on an important mission. Now is not the time for your...vulgarities.”

“We’re supposed to be undercover, remember? You and I both know,” Dakota checked himself out in the rear view mirror, “the only reason we got picked for this bad boy is thanks to my youthful charm and your bad complexion. Oh, and that sad little attempt at a mustache. Really sells that you’re a greasy, insecure teen.”

Cavendish kept his eyes on the time stream ahead of them. He tightened his grip on the wheel, as if that could suppress the urge to throttle his partner. “They may seem like a harmless lot of adolescents, but at this Christmas party they take the first steps towards founding one of the most notorious cults in history. Since the mission requires us to descelate without the use of force, we were clearly chosen because the other agents lack the subtlety.” 

“Sure, keep tellin’ yourself that.” Dakota shot him a grin, as if he’d get a smile in return for that. “Hey, you gonna be alright? You ever been to a party before?” 

“That's hardly any of your business.”

“That answers that. Well, follow my lead, and...try not to look so...virginal.”

Cavendish groaned. It was going to be a long night.

Once they were there, however, time felt like it was being sped up. The lights flashed, voices screamed out cacophonously over the throbbing music, bodies pressed together into one squirming mass only interested in pushing him this way and that. This was exactly why he avoided these social gatherings. It was such a primitive way to seek entertainment.

“Here, drink,” Dakota shoved a plastic cup in his face, nearly spilling the liquid everywhere. 

Cavendish took it against his better judgement and drank it, coughing violently afterwards. “That’s disgusting!” 

“You needed it,” Dakota laughed. Somehow, his laugh got more obnoxious everytime Cavendish heard it. It was a miracle he could hear it at all over all the noise. 

The party continued to blur by, Cavendish only regaining focus whenever Dakota weaved his way back to him to give him something or introduce him to someone, as if he knew anyone here. That made him good at blending in, Cavendish supposed. How quickly he could disappear into a crowd of strangers and walk out with friends on his arms. Cavendish wasn’t jealous, but he could admit it was a skill that had its uses. 

“Cav,” Dakota grabbed his arm, appearing seemingly out of thin air to pull him from his thoughts. “C’mon, we’re drawin’ lots.” 

Before he could protest, Dakota was dunking his arm in a hat. He grabbed a slip of paper. The paper was blue. There was shrill laughter and more shouting, but Cavendish wasn’t able to focus on any particular noise. He tried to just focus on his blue paper. 

A second blue paper came into his vision. “Guess it’s fate, gingersnap,” Dakota brought the paper to his lips and kissed it. There were hands on Cavendish, pushing him more deliberately than the crowd naturally did. He stumbled forward a few steps until he fell against a wall of soft fabrics. Coats. He was in a closet. Dakota pressed up against him, and the door was shut after him. 

“What is this?” Cavendish asked breathily. It was easier to focus with the noise slightly muted and the darkness that surrounded them. 

“Seven minutes in Heaven,” Dakota was shifting around, speaking quietly, “I brought somethin’ in case this kinda thing happened. Aphrodisiacs, y’know, you’ll think I look sexy. I’m takin’ one too, naturally.” 

“What are you blabbering about?” 

“If we don’t start makin’ makin’ out sounds, we’re gonna get caught, right? What kinda horny teens would we be if we didn’t jump on each other the second we’re alone?” Dakota took off his sunglasses. He probably couldn’t see very well in the dark with them on. Cavendish’s hand came up to his face without thinking. They were already touching, since the space was so small, so it didn’t feel wrong. He had never seen him without them on before. He could barely see him now, but there were his eyes, looking up at him. “Nothin’ too strong. Just’ll kick start things, ok?”

“Ok,” Cavendish said softly. He was staring at him. He couldn’t help it. Dakota opened his mouth and set a pill on his tongue. He lifted his hand, and after a second, Cavendish parted his lips. Dakota set one gently in his mouth. Cavendish’s hand still rested on Dakota’s cheek. 

“Ready?” He almost sounded shy.

“Ready.” 

Dakota pressed his lips against Cavendish’s. It was like being struck down by lightning. Cavendish’s knees immediately went weak. There was a burning in his chest, like if he didn’t kiss Dakota he would go up in smoke. So he kissed him with all his might. He kissed him like they were the only people in the world, like the universe outside this little closet had dissolved. Nobody and nothing mattered. All that mattered was Dakota, was kissing Dakota’s neck and reaching up under Dakota’s stupid sweater to make him moan. How could that sound be the finest music when his laughter was so unbearable? How could someone who made him so mad fill him with so much longing? If he couldn’t have Dakota, he would die. 

When seven minutes passed, and Dakota grinned at him before putting his sunglasses back on and slipping away into the crowd, Cavendish realized it wasn’t the aphrodisiac talking.

Sure, he could still feel the fizzle in his mouth and the comfortable warmth coating his body, but what he felt was the feeling of kissing Dakota. This mild tingle did not compare. It was a flashlight, Dakota was the sun.

Cavendish did not remember a second of what happened next. 

He was fairly certain there were more bright lights, awful music and sweaty bodies colliding with his own, and he was almost sure Dakota suggested they go to a hotel because neither of them were sober enough to drive, but it was like he had watched it distantly. His heart was still in that closet. 

“We only got the budget for one bed,” Dakota explained dismissively as they entered the room. He sat down on the bed with a sigh. “I’m still tingly, c’mere. I’ll rub your shoulders, it’ll be nice. If my hands go lower than the blades you can slap me and make me sleep in the car, promise.”

Cavendish sat in front of him obediently. Dakota’s hands touched his back, and they were strong and warm. Cavendish wanted to melt into them. “Vinnie-“

“Wassup?”

“I…” He stared down at his own hands in his lap, balled into fists. “I think I’m in love with you.”

Dakota’s hands stopped, but only for a moment. He laughed. It was less obnoxious this time. It was almost nice. Cavendish wanted to hear it more, just not in these circumstances. “Aphrodisiac talkin’, that’s all. You’re lucky I like you, gingersnap, or else I’d lord that over you forever. Just relax and keep your mouth zipped ‘til morning, alright? You might end up sayin’ something you mean even less than that.”

“Right,” Cavendish tried to laugh back, but the sound died in his throat. It wasn’t like it mattered. His feelings didn’t weigh in at all. Everything that happened between them was strictly professional. His eyes suddenly went wide. ”Oh, Vinnie! The mission!” 

“Aw, shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is rushed @deathishauntedbyhumans I love you merry christmas


End file.
